<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Date by stellarmeadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500944">The Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow'>stellarmeadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck had a date. With <i>Jason</i>.</p><p>Jason, who was not Ali or Abby or Taylor Kelly. Who was, in fact, a guy.  Not that Eddie had a problem with guys dating guys—he’d have a problem with himself if he did. </p><p>No, his problem was Buck dating a guy who wasn’t Eddie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks once again to tarialdarion and smudgegirl as always for being amazing and awesome, and to hideeho for daily check ins! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck had a date.</p><p>It wasn’t like that was unusual—Eddie had been there for the whole Ali relationship, and he’d seen the Abby wreckage twice over. Not to mention Taylor Kelly. </p><p>And he really tried not to mention her.</p><p>But Buck had a date. With <i>Jason</i>.</p><p>Jason, who was not Ali or Abby or Taylor Kelly. Who was, in fact, a guy.  Not that Eddie had a problem with guys dating guys—he’d have a problem with himself if he did. </p><p>No, his problem was Buck dating a guy who wasn’t Eddie. </p><p>As long as he’d thought Buck was straight—and with the reputation Buck 1.0 had, there was a <i>lot</i> of evidence to support that idea—Eddie had been able to push aside the knowledge that there was just this <i>thing</i> there with Buck. Not just chemistry—their entire team had that. They were a family, they clicked, and that’s why they were so good at their jobs together. </p><p>But Eddie and Buck…that was a whole other level of chemistry. Less Bunsen burner and more nuclear explosion.</p><p>The problem with knowing Buck was less than straight was that he couldn’t unknow it. And Buck had been bouncing around with the team teasing him about his date for three days, while Eddie kicked himself for not going out last weekend when Buck asked. </p><p>If he’d been there then Buck would have been talking to him instead of striking up a conversation with Jason. And Eddie would be blissfully unaware that dating Buck was even somewhere in the realm of possibility. </p><p>Without a time machine, though, Eddie was left to stew every time Jason was mentioned, until he was at the point where he’d come across a Friday the 13th movie on TV and wanted to throw the remote at it. </p><p>He’d tried to be genuinely happy for Buck. He really had. He’d failed, judging by the way the team was looking at him like he’d kicked a puppy and Buck was looking at him like the <i>actual</i> kicked puppy, but he’d tried, dammit. </p><p>By Thursday, the day before The Date, Eddie was hanging out on his own in one of the private bunk rooms just to avoid arousing even more suspicion by punching something every time someone mentioned it. </p><p>In retrospect, isolation had probably been a bad move.</p><p>He was sitting on the side of the bed, scrolling through his phone when a light knock sounded on the doorjamb. He knew it was Buck without looking, but he glanced up anyway. “What’s up?”</p><p>“You tell me,” Buck said, taking a few careful steps into the room, like he was worried about land mines. </p><p>Eddie shrugged, giving him another glance before going back to his phone. </p><p>Buck sat down on the bed, dipping the mattress and pressing their arms together. “You’ve barely spoken to me today,” he said quietly.</p><p>“I’m not allowed to have an off day?” Eddie snapped at his phone.</p><p>Buck shifted so they weren’t touching anymore. “Everyone’s allowed an off day,” he said slowly, “but this feels more like an off couple of days.”</p><p>“I’m just tired,” Eddie said, forcing himself to look Buck in the eye.</p><p>Buck studied him for a long moment. “No. I mean, yeah, I can see that, but this is something more.”</p><p>Oh fuck him and his ability to see right into Eddie’s head. “Oh, well, since you can see right through me, please, do tell me what you think is wrong.”</p><p>“Hey, you don’t need to snap at me,” Buck said, raising his hands. “I’m just trying to figure out what has you so pissy.”</p><p>“Pissy?”</p><p>“Yeah, pissy,” Buck repeated. “And I’d rather get to the bottom of it than let it affect us on the job.”</p><p>Eddie tossed his phone aside to glare at Buck instead. “It hasn’t done that, has it?”</p><p>“Not yet, but I’d rather not wait until it does.”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Buck, can you just let it go?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Days of frustration were boiling over and Eddie needed to get out of there fast, before he did something he couldn’t take back. He stood up. “I’m not doing this.”</p><p>He managed two steps before Buck stopped him, hand wrapped around Eddie’s bicep as Buck stood up to keep him there. </p><p>“Let go,” Eddie said, staring at the door, his arm on fire where Buck’s hand was gripping him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Let. Go.”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>Eddie turned around, pushing Buck back against the wall. It broke the hold on Eddie’s arm, but he couldn’t leave, not now. </p><p>He pressed himself against Buck to hold him there before leaning up to capture his lips in a searing kiss. After a quick moment of surprise, Buck’s arms wrapped around Eddie, pulling Buck away from the wall just enough for Eddie to return the favor. </p><p>When they came up for air, Buck tucked his face down into Eddie’s neck, tightening their hug. Eddie smiled against Buck’s ear and whispered, “So you’re canceling your date with Jason, then?”</p><p>He felt Buck’s huff of laughter all the way down his body. “Yeah, I think I have other plans.”</p><p>--<br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>